Between Sweat and Sweetness
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Ketika Byun Baekhyun –salah satu atlet loncat indah– sudah terjebak oleh pesona mematikan pebasket professional bernama Park Chanyeol. Terombang-ambing antara manisnya sentuhan Chanyeol dan serunya berpeluh keringat bersama, Baekhyun tak pernah merasa cukup. ChanBaek. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Baekyeol. NC. M. Mature. GS. Genderswitch. PWP. EXO. Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun.


**Between Sweat and Sweetness**

Ketika Byun Baekhyun –salah satu atlet loncat indah– sudah terjebak oleh pesona mematikan pebasket professional bernama Park Chanyeol. Terombang-ambing antara manisnya sentuhan Chanyeol dan serunya berpeluh keringat bersama, Baekhyun tak pernah merasa cukup. **ChanBaek. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Baekyeol. NC. M. Mature. GS. Genderswitch. PWP. EXO. Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun.**

.

 **ChanBaek PWP GS**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Repost with CR (ask first)**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Enjoy~**

.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus terengah-engah di tepi kolam renang. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berkali-kali terjun dari papan tinggi ke dalam kolam berwarna biru muda yang sama sekali tidak dangkal itu, tapi _coach_ -nya sama sekali belum memberinya isyarat untuk berhenti. Setelah ia berhasil menepi dari tengah kolam, Baekhyun akan naik ke lantai basah pinggir kolam untuk mendengarkan serentetan kalimat membosankan dari bibir _coach_ -nya, itu bahkan nyaris membuatnya hapal dengan kalimat sama yang selalu terlontar dengan nada suara yang sama pula.

"Baekhyun, tarik tanganmu lebih ke belakang untuk melakukan _reverse dive_ ," pria paruh baya itu menarik tangannya ke belakang untuk memberikan contoh pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, ia berjalan lagi menuju tangga yang menghubungkan dengan papan loncatan. Sebelum gadis itu terjun lagi, perlahan ia melirik jam dinding, ini sudah hampir larut malam, dan entah sampai kapan ia harus terjebak dalam arena olahraga berisi kolam renang dingin ini.

 _Sampai kapan orang gila itu harus menyiksaku?_

Ini memang hukuman yang harus Baekhyun jalani karena membolos latihan selama lebih dari dua minggu. Entahlah, beberapa minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kemauan untuk menjalani kehidupannya sebagai atlet. Padahal kejuaraan _Olympic_ akan segera digelar beberapa bulan ke depan.

Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk mengikuti kejuaraan itu, mewakili cabang olahraga loncat indah.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas sekali, ia sedikit meloncat-loncat di atas papan tinggi itu, kemudian setelah mendengar suara peluit dari bawah sana, ia meloncat. Baekhyun mengayunkan lengan ke belakang, kakinya menolak ke arah atas, dan selanjutnya ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke depan. Baekhyun sedikit membuat putaran di udara, sebelum akhirnya berhasil memasuki kolam dengan posisi tangan menyentuh air terlebih dahulu.

"Bagus, cukup untuk hari ini," teriak pelatihnya dari pinggir kolam.

 _Sial._

Baekhyun mendesah lega, akhirnya setelah dua jam yang panjang berlalu, ia bebas juga malam ini. Baekhyun berenang menuju tepi kolam, menerima uluran tangan _coach_ -nya yang menarik tubuh basahnya ke atas. Ia langsung berbaring di tepi kolam yang basah dengan napas sedikit terengah.

"Sudah baik, kita akan bertemu dua hari lagi, Baekhyun," ucap _coach_ -nya dengan senyuman puas, pria paruh baya itu melemparkan handuk berwarna putih pada Baekhyun.

"Ya _coach_ , aku tak akan terlambat untuk itu," balas Baekhyun, mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Pria paruh baya itu mengusap kepala Baekhyun sedikit. "Cepat pulang dan jangan lupa mengunci pintu," bisiknya.

"Siap," balas Baekhyun dengan seringaian lebar.

Membiarkan dirinya terlentang di atas lantai yang basah, Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, sementara _coach_ -nya sudah berjalan dengan cepat keluar.

 _Dia hampir membunuhku lagi._

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lapangan _indoor_ di sebelah arena kolam renangnya, samar-samar, iabisa mendengar helaan napas kasar seseorang dari dalam sana, menandakan bahwa masih ada orang disana. Perlahan, Baekhyun masuk melalui pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan langkah mengendap-endap, takut menganggu orang yang mungkin sedang berlatih di dalam. Pandangan matanya langsung menemukan seorang pria jakung yang sedang berlari-larian dengan bola basket –berusaha memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Lapangan itu hanya seukuran lapangan basket pada umumnya –tanpa kursi penonton. Di tepi lapangan hanya ada beberapa _bench_ untuk tempat duduk pelatih dan para pemainnya saja. Lapangan ini memang khusus dibuat untuk latihan, tanpa keriuhan penonton, mereka akan lebih fokus berlatih.

"Park Chanyeol, kau akan berlatih hingga pagi atau bagaimana?" teriakan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Pria itu tersenyum sedikit. "Kau sudah selesai?" balasnya, dengan kedua tangan, Chanyeol melemparkan bola ke dalam ring lagi –sayangnya, itu meleset sedikit.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan, berjalan menuju tengah lapangan untuk berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. "Perasaanku saja atau kau memang sudah tidak sehebat dulu?" sindir Baekhyun, melirik ke arah belakang tubuh Chanyeol dimana bola berwarna oranye itu memantul ke sembarang arah tanpa melewati ring.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar nyaring di telinga Baekhyun, pria itu berlarian untuk mengambil bolanya yang sudah berada di ujung dinding. "Aku masih hebat, asal kau tau saja," teriaknya, melemparkan bola itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memekik, menundukkan kepala sebelum bola yang Chanyeol lempar mengenai kepalanya. "Gila," jeritnya protes. " _Coach_ bilang kau melewatkan _three point_ saat uji coba kemarin," tambah Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

Chanyeol berlarian mendekati gadis itu lagi, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyamakan tinggi matanya dengan mata Baekhyun. "Aku hanya melewatkannya sebanyak tiga kali sepanjang pertandingan. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Jujur saja padaku, keberuntunganmu pasti sudah habis, kan?"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar mengejek. "Kau pikir aku bermain basket dengan keberuntungan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Wah, luar biasa," sindirnya. "Aku berlatih dengan keras, sekedar mengingatkanmu saja,"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangkat bahu untuk mengejek Chanyeol. Ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol lebih dekat. "Kalau kau seperti ini, bagaimana tim-mu bisa menang?" sindir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun yang tidak sopan dengan mencubit hidung gadis itu. "Wah, mulutmu berbisa sekali," jemari Chanyeol sedikit menyentuh bibir Baekhyun yang berwarna pucat kebiruan. "Apa pak tua itu mencelupkanmu ke dalam air selama berjam-jam lagi hari ini?" Chanyeol mengusapkan jemarinya ke permukaan bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu mendesah ringan dengan mata terpejam.

"Yah, dingin sekali," balasnya, perlahan mengecup jemari Chanyeol yang masih berada dibibirnya. Chanyeol menarik tangannya, membuat Baekhyun membuka mata dan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan menantang.

Chanyeol sedikit tesenyum, perlahan menempelkan bibirnya yang panas ke bibir Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol bergerak menelusuri bibir dingin itu dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun sedikit meleguh, sementara matanya terpejam erat.

Masih dengan bibir bergerak menyesapi bibir Baekhyun yang mulai basah, jemari Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dengan satu cengkeraman kuat. Gadis itu terkesiap, tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya menyusup di rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit basah karena keringat, menarik kepala pria itu lebih dekat untuk menikmati ciuman manis Chanyeol yang luar biasa nikmat.

 _Bagaimana bibir Chanyeol bisa senikmat ini?_

Desahan lembut mengalun indah dari bibir Baekhyun, berhasil membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Napas Baekhyun setengah memburu, dengan mata terpejam, dan bibir terbuka lebar, Baekhyun bisa merasakan jemari Chanyeol perlahan mengusap bibirnya untuk menghilangkan jejak basah disana.

"Itu sedikit membuat bibirmu kembali berwarna merah," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara halus. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas, sementara ia menikmati belaian jemari Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak dari bibir menuju lehernya.

Baekhyun meloloskan satu desahan lagi saat Chanyeol menangkup dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Gadis itu membuka mata, menatap mata Chanyeol yang mulai tertutup kabut gairah. Seringaian manis tanpa sadar muncul di bibir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mengartikan itu sebagai sebuah tantangan yang seolah Baekhyun teriakkan di depan wajahnya.

"Pria tua itu selalu membuatmu kedinginan," ucap Chanyeol, perlahan jemarinya bergerak menelusuri pinggang Baekhyun yang terbalut kaos tipis.

Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat geli. "Yah, kau bisa bantu menaikkan suhu tubuhku,"

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa, menarik kaos Baekhyun ke atas sedikit untuk melihat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun tampak nyata di depan matanya. "Disini?" tawar Chanyeol, ia melemparkan kaos Baekhyun ke lantai begitu saja.

"Dimana lagi?" balas Baekhyun dengan satu desahan ringan.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan kekehan ringan. Jemari pria itu perlahan menyusuri perut Baekhyun yang rata. Dan Baekhyun terkesiap saat bibir Chanyeol menyesapi lehernya dengan kuat, sementara jemari pria itu sudah bermain-main di pusat tubuhnya, jauh di bawah sana.

Otot Baekhyun melemas karena Chanyeol mulai mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan bibir dan jemari sialan itu. Desahan Baekhyun terdengar menggema di lapangan kosong yang terlalu sepi. Sementara jemari Chanyeol berhasil memasuki tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengerang tertahan –berusaha tidak menjerit dan menarik perhatian orang lain yang mungkin saja berada di luar sana.

Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuhnya. Kakinya melemas seiring dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin membuatnya menggila. Demi Tuhan, hanya dengan bibir dan jemari Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa menyerah kapan saja.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya –memaksa kaki gadis itu untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Bibir Chanyeol kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun, ia menyesap dan bermain-main di dalam mulut Baekhyun yang basah –seolah-olah Chanyeol ingin mengusai semua rasa manis yang ada di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati memberikan itu pada Chanyeol, prianya.

Desahan napas Baekhyun yang semakin memburu membuat Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya, ia memandangi Baekhyun yang tampak berantakan karena ulahnya. Tawa ringan Chanyeol kembali terdengar. "Mau sesuatu yang panas?" tawar Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata menggoda yang jelas.

Baekhyun meleguh ringan, perlahan turun dari gendongan Chanyeol. "Dengan senang hati," balasnya.

Tanpa disuruh, Baekhyun terlentang di atas lantai lapangan yang dingin, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar sementara pria itu membuka _jersey_ -nya dengan gerakan terlampau indah. Tubuh Chanyeol yang tercetak sempurna selalu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan keinginannya untuk menyentuh lekukan otot itu.

Ia menggilai tubuh Chanyeol yang menakjubkan.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, perlahan ia membungkukkan badan untuk duduk di atas paha Baekhyun –sedikit menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut agar tidak menindih gadisnya. Jemari Baekhyun menelusuri dada hingga perut Chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna, sedangkan pria itu berusaha melepaskan celana pendek yang masih melekat di kaki jenjang Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa memang tidak ada tempat lain selain lapangan?" tanya Chanyeol, jemarinya masih berusaha menarik celana dalam Baekhyun untuk meloloskan itu dari kakinya.

Baekhyun terkikik geli saat udara dingin perlahan menyentuh kulitnya. "Lapangan tempat yang bagus untuk berkeringat," balas Baekhyun, ia mendesah lagi saat Chanyeol mengecupi pahanya dengan lembut.

 _Ah, sial._

"Yah, aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk berkeringat di atas lapangan," balas Chanyeol, perlahan menyapukan bibirnya di sepanjang paha dalam Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menggeliat dengan tubuh sedikit melengkung dan erangan lembut yang terdengar mengalun sempurna di telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku belum pernah berkeringat di atas lapangan," Baekhyun terkesiap saat Chanyeol mengecupi pusat tubuhnya, gadis itu sedikit mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan. "Sial, Chanyeol," erangnya kasar.

"Yah, kau akan merasakan itu sekarang," dan saat Chanyeol mengucapkannya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan lidah basah pria itu bermain-main di dalam tubuhnya. Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri, seolah ada listrik bertenaga kuda yang menyengat tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuh ke atas, tangannya menarik kepala Chanyeol lebih dekat, dan bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan umpatan merdu untuk pria itu. Baekhyun berteriak –tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mendengar suaranya sekarang.

Ini patut dinikmati secara menyeluruh.

Sentuhan mulut Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya gila, ini luar biasa, Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa seolah ini kali pertama, seolah Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan sensasi luar biasa ini sebelumnya. Dan memang benar, sentuhan Chanyeol di tubuhnya selalu berubah setiap waktu.

Semakin hari, sentuhan Chanyeol semakin membuatnya menggila. Dengan gerakan bibir dan lidahnya saja, Chanyeol seolah mendorong Baekhyun lebih cepat untuk menembus batas pengendalian dirinya yang tipis. Chanyeol selalu menyudutkan Baekhyun, memaksa, mengendalikan. Ia tak akan berhenti sampai Baekhyun menyerah dan terengah.

Sama seperti sekarang, saat Baekhyun sudah meluapkan ledakan gairah dahsyat yang luar biasa, Chanyeol akan berhenti bergerak. Ia selalu membiarkan Baekhyun mengatur napas paska pelepasan luar biasa itu, kemudian ia menyesapi rasa manis Baekhyun yang menakjubkan.

Napas Baekhyun terengah, nyaris putus. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan mulut panas Chanyeol lenyap dari tubuhnya –dan Baekhyun bernapas lega untuk itu.

Masih dengan napas hampir habis, Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuhnya, bibir basah dan lengket pria itu kembali menyusuri leher dan dada Baekhyun –lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Baekhyun tercekat dan napasnya semakin memburu.

 _Sial._

Chanyeol selalu berhasil mengendalikan, dan Baekhyun selalu menyerahkan seluruh kuasa atas tubuhnya kepada pria itu.

"Chanyeol," rintih Baekhyun saat pria itu kembali mengecupi perutnya dengan gerakan lembut. Suara Baekhyun terdengar berat, setengah memohon, setengah memuja. Ia tak tau apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan di bawah sana, tapi ia tak suka menunggu terlalu lama.

Bayangan sentuhan Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya mulai bermain-main diotak Baekhyun, dan itu semakin membuatnya menggila.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang keras menghimpitnya, tanpa sadar, bibirnya mengerangkan nama pria itu, memohon lebih dalam rintihan tidak jelas. Chanyeol melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun, kemudian merangkak naik untuk kembali menikmati bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar, seolah tau apa yang Baekhyun minta tanpa suara.

Sementara bibir dan lidah Chanyeol bermain-main di mulutnya, tubuh Baekhyun melengkung saat Chanyeol menautkan penyatuan mereka dalam sekali dorongan kasar. Baekhyun mengerang protes –berhasil teredam sempurna dalam ciuman Chanyeol yang panas.

Baekhyun terengah mengatur napas saat Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya, sementara di bawah sana, Chanyeol mulai memainkan tempo yang luar biasa menggila. Tarikan dan dorongan yang Chanyeol berikan begitu indah, mengalir sempurna laksana air menyejukkan. Baekhyun terengah, mencoba menikmati tubuh Chanyeol yang menyesak pusat tubuhnya.

Chanyeol selalu memulai dengan lembut, dengan tempo yang nyaris mengulur waktu –seolah memberikan kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk menikmatinya secara utuh, seolah memberikan Baekhyun waktu untuk merasakan setiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Dan saat Baekhyun mulai terengah dan memohon dalam rintihan memilukan, Chanyeol akan memberikan apa yang gadis itu mau tanpa mengulur waktu lagi.

Chanyeol akan menghujam, mendorong lebih jauh, lebih dalam, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia selalu bisa membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak di bawah kendalinya –secara teknis Chanyeol juga mengendalikan Baekhyun dari dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Baekhyun akan selalu membuka lebih lebar, melemaskan seluruh ototnya di bawah kungkungan kuat Chanyeol. Desahan dan rintihan Baekhyun selalu mengalir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, ia selalu menjeritkan nama Chanyeol dalam suara lengkingan merdu yang seakan menjadi candu bagi pria itu.

Dan Chanyeol akan mendorong gadis itu hingga menyentuh titik pertahanan dirinya yang rentan.

Kemudian saat Baekhyun sudah merasakan panas membakar seluruh jengkal saraf tubuhnya, ia akan mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol, menarik pria itu dalam pelukannya untuk meredam jeritan pada lehernya. Lalu Baekhyun tau saat panas itu mengguncangnya lebih kuat, ia tidak menolak. Baekhyun melepaskannya dengan bebas, menumpahkan seluruh gairah panas yang membakar.

Berlomba-lomba turun menuju pusat tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Dan Baekhyun akan melepaskan cengeramannya pada Chanyeol, ia sama sekali tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya selain gerakan Chanyeol yang masih menghentak dengan statis. Gerakan Chanyeol tetap stabil meskipun Baekhyun sudah tak bisa merasakan anggota tubuhnya dengan benar.

Chanyeol masih mendorongnya dengan cepat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa panas membakar yang perlahan menguasai Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk kembali menembus titik pengendalian dirinya yang paling tinggi.

Desah napas Chanyeol terdengar berat di telinganya, sementara di bawah sana, ia merasakan Chanyeol semakin memenuhinya dengan sesak. Gerakan Chanyeol begitu menuntut, mendorong Baekhyun untuk menikmati sensasi getaran panas membara yang memabukkan.

Dan saat ia tau pengendalian dirinya kembali menipis, Baekhyun mencoba mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, memaksa pria itu bergerak lebih cepat dan menyelesaikan permainan gila ini. Seolah mengerti apa yang Baekhyun mau, Chanyeol selalu memberikan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Chanyeol bergerak semakin gila, semakin cepat, mendorong Baekhyun hingga gadis itu kembali menjerit ketika menyambut pelepasan gairah luar biasanya sekali lagi. Tanpa membiarkan gadis itu pulih dari guncangan hebat, Chanyeol akan terus bergerak hingga pengendalian dirinya sendiri terlepas dan ikut membakar tubuh Baekhyun di dalam sana.

Chanyeol terengah, suara napasnya bersautan dengan deru napas Baekhyun yang putus-putus. Chanyeol sedikit menarik Baekhyun dari pelukannya untuk melihat raut wajah gadisnya, dan itu selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka untuk bernapas, matanya terpejam, dan pipinya merona sempurna. Samar, Chanyeol bisa melihat pelipis gadis itu sedikit mengeluarkan keringat. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit basah, kemudian wajah cantiknya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana rasanya berkeringat di atas lapangan?" tanya Chanyeol, mulutnya mengeluarkan kekehan ringan, kemudian sedikit mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang masih terbuka.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan benar. "Yah, rasanya menakjubkan," balasnya. Chanyeol menarik gadis itu sedikit untuk memeluknya, dan membuat tubuh mungil berpeluh keringat itu meringkuk dalam pelukannya. "Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di dalam air," tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyetujui dengan gumaman ringan. "Apa kau selalu berkeringat di dalam air?"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Kau tak bisa merasakan keringatmu di dalam air," cibir Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Aku sudah sering hidup di dalam air, ingat?" balas Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya," debat Chanyeol, sedikit mengecup bibir Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal, merasa percuma berdebat dengan Chanyeol sekarang. "Kau mau bukti?" tawarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Yah, aku akan membuktikannya padamu nanti,"

"Jadi," Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk memandangi wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Mau mencoba berkeringat di dalam air bersamaku?" ia sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Gila,"

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo~ ini FF baru ya~ ceritanya mau ikutan** _ **update**_ **barengan begitu (ini yang ikut PWP update jamaah, jangan lupa dibaca juga ya~** **pupuputri, railash61, redapplee, parkayoung, brida wu).**

 **BTW ini PWP pertama (entahlah seperti ini termasuk PWP atau bukan) dan gatau ini mengecewakan atau tidak, semoga saja tidak mengecewakan. Sebenarnya ini FF** _ **request**_ **-an dari kak Indi1004 (nggak tau nama aslinya, maap, ehe) jadi kak Indi1004** _ **request**_ **FF dimana CASTnya itu atlet-atlet begitulah, maka jadilah FF ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya kak Indi1004~**

 **Ini diketik cuma dua jam kurang-lah, idenya udah ada dari dulu ada, tapi nulisnya baru-baru aja, jadi masih anget, langsung di upload.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan komentar, kritik, dan saran di kolom review ya semuanya~**

 **Mau dilanjut?**

 **Atau** _ **oneshoot**_ **aja?**

 **Author nunggu respon readers dulu lah gimana ke depannya~**

 **Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari Author. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa meninggalkan review ya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
